The present invention relates generally to an automotive vehicle display device for displaying information or warnings. More particularly, the invention relates to a single display device capable of displaying a plurality of reports and/or warnings.
Automotive vehicles are usually provided with various visual display devices for informing or warning a driver. Generally, such display devices are provided in an instrument panel near a driver's seat. Since space for the display devices in the instrument panel is seriously limited, the displays of the display devices tend not to be large enough to ensure easy visibility for the driver. For a display device, such as for displaying a recommendation to wear a seat-belt, which is adapted to display the information or warning for a predetermined period of time, the space usually provided is too small to ensure adequate visibility and recognition of the content of the displayed information or warning.
In order to provide a sufficiently large display for the display devices, one approach is to reduce the number of display devices by using a display device capable of displaying a plurality of reports and/or warnings. In this case, the display changes as notable vehicle, traffic, or engine conditions arise. Therefore, if several displayable conditions occur simultaneously or within a substantially short interval, the driver may not have time to recognize all of the displayed information and/or warnings.